


Web of Women

by Musikman50



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Harem, Lemons, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musikman50/pseuds/Musikman50
Summary: Peter finds himself the center of attention with super powered women from both Marvel and DC.





	1. Training Day

“Alright Parker, let’s get a move on”, said Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel as she was training fellow team member Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. For the past few weeks Peter has been dealing enemies that have martial arts background. Peter has been dealing a lot of different enemies ranging from Bullseye to the Hand Ninja to a mind controlled White Tiger. Seeing the beatings that Peter was taking Carol told him that they will be training together from now.

 At first Peter didn't think it was necessary but as time progressed he found that the lessons were paying off. It’s not to say that his ‘Way of the Spider’ lessons were useless but he just forgot about them. And so Peter and Carol continued to train together however today would be different.

“Sorry I took so long to get here. There was an accident at Horizon Labs but it was taken care of” Peter told Carol. “So what are we doing today?”

“Today we are going to do a few grappling moves so get ready”, Carol said. Peter and Carol got ready and started going at it. Peter quickly moved behind Carol and wrapped his arms around Carol’s waist. Carol used her legs tripped Peter from behind her and used her super strength to break his hold on her. She proceeded to lie on top of him. “Good try but not good enough Peter”, Carol smirked.

“No fair you used your powers”, Peter said.

“Yeah well I never said you couldn't use them”, Carol joked. Eventually Carol starts to doze off as something about Peter attracted her. Peter used this opportunity to flip her over and grabbed her and tackled her down. This was not a problem for Carol as she was much stronger than Peter. What concerned Carol was her sudden attraction to Peter and remembered how he mentioned an accident at Horizon Labs. “Hey Pete what happened at Horizon Labs?”

“The accident was a leak of chemicals in the lab. One of the chemicals was a pheromone agent that would cause someone to fear you or attract them to you. I developed it so I could use on myself to scare crooks but gave up on it. Funny thing is I based it off of Jess so thaAGHHH”, Peter told her until she cut him off by reversing his hold her. “Hey, no fair, that’s cheating”.

“It’s not cheating if you don’t use your powers. Well I guess that’s it for our practice session. Keep practicing those moves and maybe you might take me down”, Carol smirked.

 With that Carol and Peter left the Tower going to their respective apartments. Carol however couldn't get rid of the feeling she had earlier and it was driving her crazy. ‘Dammit Peter, what the hell did you do to me?’ Carol thought to herself. Having no other option she started masturbating as she tried to relieve herself of sexual tension. She continued to rub herself hard and the harder she did the more she thought of Peter. Finally she had an orgasm as she sprayed her bed with her juices. ‘Peter you got me into this and you are going to get me off’.

 Carol was running late as she needed to get something special. Peter was waiting on her at Avenger’s Tower. ‘Carol specifically told me to stay after everyone left the Tower for afterhours training. What does she want to show me?’ Peter thought to himself. After five minutes Carol appeared and Peter was shocked to her. Carol was her original Ms. Marvel suit today. A red and black long sleeve suit with no pants legs, black boots going up to her knees, and a red scarf around her neck.

“Sorry I’m late. I wanted to wear this for training today. Like what you see?” Carol smirked.

“Well, in a way, yeah I do” Peter decided to be honest with her but mentally slapped himself for saying that. ‘You idiot why did you say that?’

“If I didn't know any better Peter I’d think you’re getting bold by admitting that. As it turns out”, Carol got closer to him and pressed her breasts on his chest, “I actually like that in a man”. This caused Peter to get nervous. “Alright this will be a one on one training exercise to see what you've learned. Get ready and come at me with what you've got”.

 With that both Peter and Carol started sparing with each other exchanging blow after blow with one another. After about fifteen minutes of sparing, Peter was able to flip Carol on to the floor on her back. Peter quickly got on top of her holding her arms behind her head to prevent her from moving despite the fact that she is physically stronger. “Got you”.

“Nice job but it’s not over yet” Carol wrapped her legs around waist and flipped herself over with Peter on the bottom. “Now it’s over”, Carol teased.

“How? I haven’t given up yet”. Peter struggled to get free.

“Peter I’m going to be honest. I like you a lot”. Those words caught Peter off guard. Peter was more surprised when Carol kissed him. After about a few seconds Peter kissed her back. Both of their tongues fighting for dominance. Slowly they broke away. “I’m sorry but I can’t wait any longer”. Carol spun around towards his crotch and unzipped his pants revealing his hardened cock. Carol couldn't believe how long Peter’s penis was and began to suck on it. ‘HOLY SHIT is this real?! Is this really happening right now?!’ Peter thought to himself.

 Carol took it deeper into her mouth while Peter decided to do the same to her. Peter removed her panties to reveal her wet vagina and proceeded to lick it. This caused Carol’s eyes to widen as she felt a sense of pleasure. With that both Carol and Peter ate each other out for five minutes. “Carol I feel it coming”. Carol decided to suck harder and Peter came in her mouth.

 Carol had her own orgasm and got off of Peter. “Let’s go somewhere else”, Carol said and Peter agreed. They went into one of the temporary rooms Tony aka Iron Man made. Peter laid on the bed and Carol got back on top of him. “I’m gonna ride you like a stallion”, Carol said with lust in her words. Carol lowered herself onto Peter’s manhood and started bouncing on top of him. Peter felt like he was in heaven as this was going on and decided to rip open the chest area of her suit to show her large breasts. Peter gave in to his base male desires and fondled them while Carol smiled.

 Peter decided to flip her over and started thrusting. Carol was surprised but excited he did that. Peter continued to thrust into her as he started to ravage her while Carol grabbed him at the back of his head and pulled him down to kiss him. “Oh yes! Fuck me Peter, fuck me hard, yes, yes, YES!” Carol was screaming out to him.

 Peter felt himself reaching his limit. “Carol I’m close”.

“It’s okay Peter. Cum inside me, it’s a safe day, trust me”. Carol let him know it was all right. Deciding to trust Carol, Peter came inside of her. “Oh god, PETER!” Peter fell onto Carol’s left side with both breathing heavily. Both looked up at the ceiling with content smiles on their faces. Peter decided to break the silence.

“So how long… have you known?” Peter asked in between breathes.

“After I wore my other suit. By the way you owe me a new one”, Carol said with a smirk.

“Sorry about that. So what are we going to do now?”

“I say let’s see where this goes both your training and this”.

“Okay I’m on board”.

“Good because after what just happened you and I are going to need some more ‘private lessons’ together”, Carol said and then kissed Peter signifying the beginning of a unique relationship.

**Next time the ‘Spiders’ will play around. Don’t miss it.**


	2. Web of Spiders

For two months Peter and Carol have been training and having their real training sessions. The results of the training would be shown as Carol and Peter went on a mission with the Avengers to stop AIM. On the mission with them were Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman) and Natasha Romanov (Black Widow) as field leader. As the group fought against AIM soldiers Peter started surprising everyone with his moves. Eventually they confronted and later defeated M.O.D.O.K leader of AIM. Jess and Natasha confronted Carol about Peter’s fighting skills as soon as they got back to the Avenger’s Tower.

“I was just teaching Peter everything I know. What could be the problem?” Carol asked.

“Nothing is wrong. We just want to know just how he was able to learn that fast”, Jess stated.

“Exactly, Peter is able to use moves that would take years to master. What did you do to motivate him?” Natasha asked.

“Peter is just a fast learner guys and trust me he’s motivated in his own way. Crap I gotta go, I’ll catch you guys later”, Carol said as she ran off leaving both Natasha and Jess

‘I know she is hiding something and I’m going to find out what it is’ Natasha thought to herself. Natasha decided that she and Jess would investigate and set up a hidden camera in the training room. They both watched them train from a hidden place just them and no one else.

 For an hour and a half it was training, Peter spouting quips, and Carol laughing but then things changed. They would not believe what she was watching as Carol pulls up Peter’s mask and kisses him and later both of them naked and having sex. ‘Oh my god, of all people why them and how did this start?’ Natasha mentally asked herself.

To say Natasha and Jess didn’t expect this was an understatement. How could the most talkative and annoying yet skilled hero and someone like Carol do this? It just didn’t make sense… well they did have similar backgrounds. Lost loved ones, horrible love lives, and on Carol’s part sexual frustration. Natasha watched as Carol was bouncing on Peter and started feeling turned on. ‘What is going on with me?’ What shocked them most was that Carol told him to cum inside of her and he did.

“What… the hell… was that?” Jess asked in shock. Natasha just shook her head also confused.

“I have no idea Jess, I have no idea. I do know one thing we are definitely getting answers”, Natasha told her.

Natasha decided she was going to confront Carol about it. The next day Natasha and Jess approached Carol and asked her to come with her so they can talk. “Carol we know about you and Peter having sex while training”, Jess said and Carol went wide eyed.

“How did you find out?!” Carol shouted.

“We were spying on you”, Natasha shrugged with Carol glaring at her and Jess. This didn’t seem to faze Natasha at all. “It’s what we do I don’t know why you’re so mad about it. If anything you should be mad at yourself for being caught”.

“Either way we saw from beginning to end and even I have to admit I had no idea Peter was packing something like that”, Jess said.

“I thought the same thing honestly”, Carol said.

“How did you and Peter end up having sex?” Natasha

“All this started because of an accident at Horizon Labs as he created a pheromone to scare criminals but instead attracts women to him”, Carol said. “He actually got the idea from you Jess”.

“Oh great, just we need. Someone to get effected by pheromones and next thing you know you have a harem”, Jess said. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t curious to see how Peter is in bed… physically”.

“Well if you want to go ahead. I had a feeling that you guys would want a piece of Peter so I figured why not”, Carol said.

“So you want us to see if Peter is good ourselves?” Natasha asked a smirked. Carol smirked in return and nodded to confirm her answer. Jess and Natasha decided they would come up with a plan just to get Peter alone.

Carol text Peter that she would not be coming and Natasha will be taking her place. Peter was okay with Carol texting that she wouldn’t be there. What Peter wanted to know was who Carol’s fill-in was. Peter made his way to the usual training spot and that’s when he found out. Opening the doors was none other the Natasha. Peter was okay with Widow training him. What wasn’t okay with was Natasha using her guns while training. He had a real problem with that and he demanded she stop using her guns the last time. She said no by the way.

“Carol asked me to take over for today since she is busy at the moment. Other than that let’s get to work”, Natasha said as she pulled out her guns. She knows Peter hates that and took delight in using them against him.

“Of course, using your guns, why am I not surprised?” Peter said sarcastically. Natasha smiled and started shooting at Peter to start training. Both were fighting and dodging each other to see who would fall first. What Peter didn’t know was that this was a set up and that Natasha was not alone as Jess was watching and waiting for a perfect moment.

“So tell me do you think Carol is a good teacher or fighter?” Natasha asked

“Both” Peter answered dodging a leg sweep.

“Okay so what as a lover?” Natasha tried to back elbow Peter in the face but he back flipped away.

“Why is that important?” Peter ran towards Natasha when a bolt of green energy struck the ground by his foot causing him to lose his footing and Natasha tackled him to the ground.

“Peter I saw you and Carol having sex”, Natasha said while removing his mask. Before Peter could say anything Natasha kissed on the lips.

“So for that we want to see how good you are”, Jess walked over to them.

Natasha slowly took off Peter’s pants while Jess started kissing him and took his shirt. Both were surprised when Natasha took off Peter’s underwear and saw his large penis. “You’ve been holding out on us Pete. We are ‘spiders’ remember?” Jess told him while Natasha started to blow him. Jess started stripping off her clothes, as did Natasha, and decided to sit on Peter’s face. Natasha took it deeper into her throat with Peter licking Jess’s vagina and fondling her ass.

This continued on for about five minutes until Natasha decided to switch places. This time Natasha was sitting on Peter’s face while Jess wrapped her boobs around his cock. Natasha leaned forward and started licking Peter’s cock alongside Jess. Peter couldn’t hold it and warned them ahead of time when he came. “You go first. I’ll go after you”, Natasha said and Jess climbed on to Peter and slammed herself down on his cock.

Jess bounced herself on Peter grinding on top of him and pressing his face into her breasts. “Oh god yes, this must be why they call you amazing isn’t it?” Jess said and bent down and kissed Peter. Jess lifted her head up and kissed Natasha who sat down on Peter’s face again. Peter grabbed onto Jess’s hips and started thrusting into her. “Oh fuck yes Peter. Keep going baby keep going”.

Natasha got off of Peter’s face and Peter lifted his head to kiss Jess. Jess in turn kissed him back and furiously continued to bounce on him wrapping her arms around his neck. Peter felt himself reach his limit. “Jess I’m going to come”, Peter told her but Jess was so into fucking him that she ignored him. Peter tried pushing her off but she fought him back and Natasha just sat there. Peter came inside of Jess and she was surprised by this. “Sorry I tried to tell you but you ignored”.

“No this is my fault. I heard you but couldn’t stop. It felt sooo good by the way”, Jess explained then turned to Natasha, “You’re turn”. Jess got off of Peter and left to get his cum out of her as Natasha got on top of him.

Natasha bounced on top of Peter working his cock with her vagina. Peter got tired of lying on the floor and decided to stand up holding Natasha and thrusting inside of her. Natasha wrapped her arms around Peter’s neck and slammed herself on his prick each time he thrust to her. “Tell me did Carol ever do this to you?” Natasha squeezed his cock with her vagina and Peter moaned his loudest.

“No she didn't”, Peter said and thrust his hardest into her. Peter and Natasha stayed this way as Peter thrust inside of her hard.

What's funny is that Natasha enjoyed a little rough sex. To Natasha, Peter was fucking her way better than any guy she had one night stands with including a personal friend of Peter's named Daredevil. "Yes Peter keep going. Fuck me good and hard!" Natasha yelled as Jess had returned in her civilian clothes.

Natasha wrapped legs around Peter's waist as she felt him plunge into her harder than the last. Peter enjoyed every moment he was having with Nat and what he had with Jess. Peter knew he was reaching limit and decided to warn her.“Nat, I’m gonna cum”, Peter said to her.

“Inside me. I can’t get pregnant so go ahead”, Nat told him. Peter came inside and Natasha dug her nails into Peter’s back screaming “FUCK YES!”

Peter and Natasha let go with Jess smiling as Natasha rolled to the right side of him with a smile of her own. “So how was it?” Jess asked.

“Amazing”, Natasha replied.

“Thanks but I think we should get cleaned up”, Peter said.

“Wow Peter I think you are getting popular”. Peter, Natasha, and Jess turned to see Carol as she walked over to them. “Just make sure you never forget who you really are”. Jess and Natasha stood beside Carol and the three simultaneously kissed Peter. ‘I had sex with three hot, smart, powerful, and beautiful women. I wonder who is next. Ah well, for now I am very with my situation. Life is good!’ Peter thought.

**Next time a sexy redhead that everyone knows.**


	3. Mind over Matter

 For the past few weeks Peter has enjoyed being with the girls. Peter joked that this was his harem but the assured him that this indeed the case. Peter didn't know what to think. While he enjoyed the moments he had with them he didn't want it to seem like he was taking advantage of them. Carol found out about this and let him know that this is exactly what they want and that he wasn't taking advantage of them at all.

 While messing around with his harem Peter had been dealing with the Church of Humanity as they were attempting to attack defenseless mutants. ' _Oh course they would attack mutants who can't defend themselves cause if they didn't the likes of Magneto or the Brotherhood of Mutants would tear them to shreds'_ _,_ Peter Thought to himself.

 For the past two weeks Peter had been swinging around fighting against CoH members while rescuing mutants and bringing them to the X-Men for safety. In return a friend of Peter's named Wolverine asked if he could break into the base to see what they are up to. Peter agreed to help and got the location to their base.

 "Normally I'd ask for help before busting into someone's place. However, this just feels right", Peter said to himself as he swung into their base and started fighting against the CoH members. "You know you are giving Magneto more reasons to hate humanity, don't you?" Peter said.

 "Quickly take out Spider-Man. Make sure he does not find out what is in the lower level", one of the men said as he and men rush Peter only to be blasted with webbing and stuck to a wall.

 "Hey, thanks for saying that. Let me see what's in the lower levels", Peter said as he went into an elevator and down two floors. As Peter continued to walk forward he could a man ramble on about mutants being devils. Peter used his wall crawling to cling to the walls to see what was going on and saw the man talking in front of a large crowd. The being William Stryker had something behind him.

 "My fellow brothers and sisters of humanity, I am William Stryker. I have called you all here for the reason of exterminating all of mutant kind. I show you now one of those monstrosities formerly of the X-Men. Behold!" Stryker said and revealed an unconscious redhead woman strapped to a machine with tattered clothes and a device that looks like it's neutralizing her powers. Every person there who was of the church booed her and started yelling for her to die while throwing things at her. Peter immediately went wide eyed as he knew exactly who she was.

 ' _Oh my god, that's Jean Grey! How did she get captured? Also I thought she was dead'_ , Peter thought to himself. "I have to get her free somehow", Peter whispered as he figured out a plan to save her.

 "My fellow brothers and sisters, today will be the day that the race of demons known as mutantkind will be wiped from the world be one of their own. We will use her to destroy every mutant on earth. Even the so called non-mutants like Spider-Man", Stryker said and as if on cue Peter descended from the rafters right behind Stryker.

 "Did somebody say my name?" Peter quipped. This caught Stryker by surprise.

 "Aghhhh, I should have known someone like you would appear. Mutants do look after their own kind", Stryker said.

 "I'm not a mutant, I just sympathize with their issues of constantly being called monsters",Peter retorted. "Plus you have a friend of mine so can I have her back?"

 "Take him out!" Stryker yelled. The men behind him took out their guns.

 "I'll take that as a no", Peter said as he being shot at and jumped backwards. "Don't worry Jean, I'll get you out of here". Peter used his webbing to create a wall of webbing to protect himself and Jean. Immediately afterwards, Peter broke the chains binding her and took the device off of her head.

 Jean started to regain consciousness now that she was free. "Uhhh, Spider-Man? Where am I", Jean said a bit groggily. Peter picked her up and held her like a princess.

 "We are in the CoH base and I found you here so I'm here to get you out. Hold on tight", Peter told and then started jumping away as his web wall broke and Stryker and his men continued to attack. As Peter and Jean left the building, using what ounce of power she had left, Jean collapsed the building inward destroying the base and trapping the CoH inside with no escape.

 ' _With Jean safe and sound I should probably tell Logan about what happened and send her back'_ , Peter thought and unbeknownst to Peter Jean read his mind.

 ' _Peter I'm not going back'_ , Jean mentally told him. This caused Peter to gasp then remembered she was a telepath. "I know all about you Peter. I know about the origin of your powers, the many lives you've saved, and the harem of women around you", Jean told him and smirked.

 "Yeah about that..." Peter said before Jean kissed him cutting him off. Jean wrapped her arms around Peter's neck while Peter wrapped his around her waist. After about five minutes of making out they slowly separated breaking off the kiss.

 "Wow, it's no wonder they like you so much", Jean said. "Let's continue this somewhere else". Jean used her powers to teleport herself and Peter to Peter's apartment. She then used her powers to strip herself and Peter naked and pushed onto his bed. "It has been a very long time since I have been with a man Peter. So please be gentle", she said seductively to Peter and lick his penis getting him erect.

 Jean continued to suck Peter and Peter was leaned back enjoying her mouth on his cock. After a few minutes Jean crawled on top of him and placed his cock inside of her. She started to ride Peter furiously.

 "Oh Peter I couldn't think of any other way to thank you than this. So please accept this as a thank you for saving me", Jean told him while she rode him.

 Peter knew Jean was sexy but to him what she just told him made her so much sexier than before. Peter flipped them both and was on top of Jean. Peter thrust into her while kissing her and fondling her breasts. 

 Jean felt as Peter was going deeper in to her that she had an orgasm. "Oh yes right there Peter. Fuck me harder, just like that baby, yes, yes, YES!" Jean shouted.

 Peter leaned Jean up so that they could make out while they grind on each other. Peter could feel Jean's sheath milk him for everything he's worth and was reaching his limit. "Jean I..." Peter started but Jean cut him off.

 "I know, I want you to cum inside of me", Jean said. Peter decided to let loose and fucked Jean as hard as he could trying to fuck her into the bed. Jean just grinned as she felt how good Peter was fucked her. Soon enough Peter came inside of her with Jean loving every minute of it. The two stared at the ceiling for five minutes til Jean broke the silence. "So do you mind if I stayed with you and the girls?"

 "Sure anything you want I'm fine with it", Peter said and Jean kissed him on the lips.

 The next day Jean visited the X-Men and told them everything save for her night with Peter and told them she needed some time off from the X-Men. Though they didn't like that they told her if she was in trouble or needed to come home they will be there for her. The next stop was to Avengers Tower where Peter informed Carol, Jess, and Nat about the situation. The girls invited Jean in with open arms and told her that they have her back and welcomed her into Peter's harem.

 It turned out that Stryker and his men were able to get out of their destroyed base and Stryker vowed vengeance against Spider-Man for ruining his plans.

 Elsewhere a portal opened up with a woman wearing fishnets entered through it. "Where am I", said the woman.

 

**A woman from DC appears next time**


	4. Party of Five

 Two weeks have passed since Peter found and rescued Jean from the CoH. Since then Peter has been helping Jean by letting her crash at his place and buy her clothes and food.

 Peter went to where the CoH's destroyed base was and finds that Stryker and his followers had escaped. Deciding that the X-Men should know Peter warned them and the Avengers about the CoH and what they are going to do.

 To Carol, Peter has been working himself ragged and thought of a way for him to relax. After a long day of patrolling Peter changed out of his Spider-Man suit and made way to his place. Peter opened the door and turned on the lights only to be surprised. The moment the lights were on Carol, Jess, Natasha, and Jean all leaped out and yelled "SURPRISE"!

 "Whoa what's going on?" Peter asked smiling.

 "What do you think, it's a party just for you!" Jess said with excitement.

 "We all know you have been breaking you back trying to stop Stryker..." Jean said.

 "...and we thought that you needed some time to relax..." Natasha continued.

 "...so I got the girls and we planned a private party of five just for you", Carol finished. "Besides Peter we all know and you know that you need a break. There's no escaping Mr. Parker, you have to agree to this". Carol grabbed Peter's hand and lead him to the table were the girls were at.

 Peter took a seat at the table with the girls and each had a glass of wine except Carol. As a former alcoholic, Carol wanted to stay as far away from her old addiction. Carol stood up holding her glass of soda.

 "We are here today for one reason and that is Peter Parker", Carol said. "Mr. Parker here is one of the most hard working men that way have had the pleasure of fighting alongside".

 "There is more than five thousand reasons why the word 'amazing' describes him", Jess added. At that the girls and Peter giggled.

 "Thank you for adding that Jess", Carol said giggling. "Other than that Peter has touched us all in many ways...both figuratively and literally. But more importantly he is a man that loves to love others". Carol lifted up her glass. "I propose a toast to Peter and his harem of beautiful women who will be with him til the tests of time. To the Peter Parker harem!"

 "To the Peter Parker harem!" Jess, Nat, and Jean said. Peter rose up after that.

 "To my harem!" Peter said and everyone laughed and drank from their glasses. Peter noticed that the wine he drunk was really strong for some reason. "Hey, where did you get the wine from?"

 "Oh that's the wine Hercules made. I asked and he lent me a bottle", Jess answered and Natasha froze in place with her back turned. "Anything wrong?"

 "No problems at all, in fact it's pretty good", Peter said. Natasha pulled Jess, Jean, and Carol in to whisper something to them.

 "You do know that wine Hercules made was enchanted by Enchantress, right?" Natasha asked.

 "No I didn't. How is it enchanted?" Jess said worriedly.

 "Amora the Enchantress enchanted it to trick Thor into sleeping with her. Doctor Strange found out about it and prevented that from happening. Strange believes that of any male drinks it they will become extremely horny", Natasha explained.

 "Ah, so that's what happened to Clint and Bobbi that night", Jess said understandingly. The four turned around to find Peter guzzling the entire bottle down. "Okay, so what do we do?" The girls looked worried but then Jean smirks.

 "I say we just have fun", Jean said and others quickly caught on. Peter was officially hammered and the girls decided to take turns with Peter. The first person to go was Jean as they all decided to go order from last to first.

 Jean took Peter into the bedroom and used her powers to strip herself and Peter naked. She thought that since Peter was already hard foreplay was out of the question. Jean slowly moved his cock inside of her felt every inch of him inside her wet womanhood.

 Jean rode Peter furiously as she felt pure bliss with Peter touching her in areas she never knew she had. Peter started thrusting from underneath going deeper inside of her as Jean gasped with every stroke.

 "That's it baby right there!" Jean yelled as she could feel Peter pump into her. Jean sensed when Peter was close and milked him hard. "Inside me Peter, inside". Peter came inside of her hard. Jean got off of Peter and told Natasha it was her turn.

 Natasha entered the room, stripped naked, and got on top of Peter. Just like Jean Natasha rode Peter. Peter thrust into her while kissing her. Peter, still drunk, sat up and picked up Natasha thrusting into her while holding her. 

 "Oh shit, Peter!" Natasha said in shock as Peter was practically fucking her hard. Peter came inside of her seconds later. Natasha left and told Jess she was next.

 Jess entered Peter's bedroom already naked. "This will be fun", Jess said as she used her pheromone powers to attract Peter towards her and they scaled the wall with their wall crawling powers. Peter entered her and slammed into her giving her  everything he got.

 Peter continued fucking her into the wall that the others outside of the room could hear them and smirked. Jess was felt like she was in heaven and wrapped her legs around his waist as he drilled her. ' _Oh yeah this is definitely worth being last. Thank you Jean'_ , Jess thought to herself.

 Peter was near his limit and came inside of Jess. Jess felt every ounce of cum inside of her and grinned. Jess left the room and finally it was Carol's turn.

 Carol went in naked and laid on the bed and motioned for Peter. Peter went to her and started fucking her. ' _Three girls and he is still hard how strong is that stuff'_ , Carol thought and enjoyed the feeling of Peter pounding her.

 Peter flipped Carol over and started fucking her doggystyle. Carol felt like she was on cloud nine and backed up on him please him (and herself). "Peter cum inside of me I know you want to", Carol teased. Peter fucked her harder and came inside of her.

 The girls all met outside of his room. "That was fun but part of me wants more him and something tells me so do all of you. So you all ready for one more round?" Jean asked and all girls nodded in agreement. All four girls went in and went straight to Peter.

 Jean was getting fucked by Peter while Natasha made out with him while he's fingering Jess who is making out with Carol. All of this went on for a good forty minutes and Peter came inside all of them.

 It was 8:25 AM and Peter was waking up to the sight of Carol, Jess, Natasha, and Jean on his bed. "Uh, what happened last night?"

 "You drunk enchanted wine by mistake and had a crazy sex party", Carol said waking up. Jess, Natasha, and Jean slowly opened their eyes and smiled.

 "That was some party we had. By the way, I'm sorry, I had no idea that wine was enchanted", Jess said.

 "Don't worry, I have to admit it was kinda fun", Peter told her.

 "Wait you knew what you were doing?" Nat asked.

 "A little of bits and pieces of memories from last night but it was like my mind was off temporarily".

 "Well then next time we do this without the wine. I'm willing to bet you can't go a few rounds against all of us", Jean said smirking and issuing a challenge.

 "Challenge accepted", Peter said before kissing all of them.

 An hour after waking up Peter was web swinging around New York as Spider-Man until he heard something weird and went to go check it out. Peter found a woman with dark hair, blue eyes, a top hat, black top jacket, white long-sleeved shirt with white gloves and black shorts with fish nets.

 "Excuse me, did you do this?" Peter asked.

 "Yes I did. They attacked me out of nowhere", the woman said.

 "You're pretty tough. I'm Spider-Man, you have a name?" Peter said reaching out his hand and the woman shook his hand.

 "Yes my name is Zatanna, Zatanna Zatara", Zatanna said.

 

**Zatanna in Marvel what's next? Find out next time.**


	5. Fishnets and Magic

 As Peter was web swinging through he came across the sight of a woman named Zatanna Zatara as she had stop a few thieves from robbing her. Realizing that the chains were wrapped around the thieves, Peter had to ask how that happened. "How did you do this", Peter asked.

 "Oh that, I'm a magic-user. I use reverse magic, meaning I speak backwards to cast spells", Zatanna answered with a small smile.

 "Wow, I honestly want to see how that works", Peter said. Peter admits that he is a little uncomfortable with magic as he is a man of science and magic basically bends the laws of physics.

 Just as Peter said that one of the thieves broke free and Zatanna saw him coming. " _Pots!_ " Zatanna yelled and the man stopped. " _Niartser mih!_ " Chains appeared and wrapped around him. Peter just looked on with his mouth open. Too bad his mask was on and nobody could see.

 "Okay, that was cool", Peter said softly and amazed.

 Peter talked to Zatanna and found that she is not from his universe. In fact she is part of a team Peter has never heard of called the Justice League and allies like Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. Peter was kind of disappointed that there was no version of him in her universe.

 As they talked Zatanna noticed that she felt attracted to Peter sexually. It's a good thing she can suppress her from taking Peter right then and there.

 Peter took Zatanna to Avengers Tower and told everyone the situation and voiced his intent on helping her get home but Natasha saw something in Zatanna’s eye and figured that it was lust. Natasha decided to talk to Zatanna alone.

 “What’s wrong?” Zatanna asked. 

 “Oh nothing is wrong but I know what you want. Something tells me you want to get in Peter’s pants”, Natasha said and Zatanna froze. Widow hit the nail on the head. 

 “I admit I do but what would he say? Wait his name is Peter” 

 “Don’t worry about it. Pete is a nice guy and trust me he is an amazing love maker”. 

 “So if I asked to have Peter all to myself for an hour or so you wouldn't mind?” 

 “I wouldn’t mind at all. Just be careful because when you have sex with him he will drive you crazy and you won’t stop thinking about him”. With that Widow and Zatanna went back to the room with the others. After about an hour or so of trying to get Zatanna home Peter decided to take a break. This was when Zatanna made her move. 

 Zatanna quickly made her way over to Peter before his spider sense could warn him of anything. “ _Ylkciuq llaf peelsa_ ” Zatanna whispered into Peter’s ear just as he was drinking tea. Peter immediately got drowsy and before he fell down Zatanna saved his cup. She dragged Peter to his room while no one was looking and placed him on the bed. “ _Evomer sih sehtolc dna ym sehtolc_ ”. With that her clothes and Peter’s disappeared into thin air and she climbed on top of his naked body. “ _Nekawa Retep_ ”. Peter slowly woke up. 

 “Uuum uh what’s going on and what did you do to me”. 

 “I used a spell to put you to sleep. Reverse magic, remember?" 

“Oh so I guess we are really doing this huh?” 

 “Yes we are”. Zatanna placed his penis inside of her and began rocking back and forth while grabbed her waist. “Oh yes, Black Widow was right when she said you were amazing”. Zatanna started going faster while Peter thrust into her slowly. 

 “Funny I was going to say you are amazing”, Peter quipped and kept ramming his cock inside her wet opening. 

 “Oh god yes, fuck me Peter, fuck me!” Zatanna demanded and Peter obeyed as thrust harder than he did before and she was enjoying every minute of it. She stop and got off of him and went done to lick off her juices that was on his penis. “Um this tastes very good”. She continued to lick off for at least a minute then decided to get back on top of him when she got an idea. “I have a fun idea to make more interesting for us”.  

 “Really? Show me”. 

“Okay but you asked for it”, Zatanna said with a smirk. “ _Kcuf em litnu ouy muc edisni em_ ”. Those words caused Peter to get on top of her and started to fuck her brains out. He was careful as he knew his strength would hurt her if he wasn’t careful. 

 “Oh god Zee what did you do to me?” 

 “I told you to fuck me until you cum inside of me. That’s not a problem is it?” 

 “No, none at all”. He continued to fuck her and kissed on the lips as he did so. Zatanna felt like she in heaven as she could feel Peter enter and exit out of her with single strong stroke of his cock. Peter found himself nearing his limit. “Here I cum Zee”.

 “Inside me baby”. And that is exactly what Peter did; he came inside of her. With that the spell wore of. And after two minutes and heavy breathing Zatanna kissed Peter and Peter returned the kiss. “Thank you, Peter for everything”. 

 The next day the Avengers were able to recreate the portal that sent Zatanna through. “Thank you everyone for helping me”.

 “She seems pretty happy doesn’t she Pete?” Carol smirked. 

 “Yeah she does”. 

 “Of course she does considering you gave her a good time, didn’t you?" Peter blushed. 

 “I…” Peter couldn’t get his words out when something came through the portal. More importantly they were both women.

**Who are the mysterious women that just entered the Marvel Universe? Find out next time**


	6. Girls of Steel

 The Avengers and Zatanna just stood there as two women came through the portal. Both women had blonde hair and blue eyes with red capes. The one the left wore a long-sleeved blue shirt with an ‘S’ on her chest, a red skirt, and red boots. The taller woman on the right wore a white unitard with a hole in the chest, blue gloves and blue boots. 

 Zatanna slowly walked over to them and stopped in front of them. “Kara, Karen, you’re both here”. 

 “Hey Zee, we have been looking for you ever since you disappeared”. The slightly smaller woman Kara said. 

 “Where are we are who are they?” Karen asked. 

 “We are in another universe. They are the Avengers: Earth’s mightiest heroes”. Zatanna explained. “Avengers the women you see before you are Kara Danvers aka Supergirl and her counterpart Karen Starr aka Powergirl”. Everyone didn't know what to do but Pete decided to wave and say hi to them. Both women smiled and waved back at Peter.

 “Nice to meet you ladies, so I take it you’re taking Zatanna back home?” Iron Man. 

 “We originally were going to take her back home mainly because we were worried. However I suppose we could stay for a couple of minutes”, Karen said with a smile. 

The Avengers and Zatanna showed them around the tower with both ladies in awe of what’s inside. Both girls explained that they technically are the same person it’s just that Powergirl is what Supergirl is supposed to be. Zatanna decided to take both girls to the side so she could them about what happened. 

 “No way”, both blondes said in unison and shock. Zatanna had told them about her session with Peter.

 “Yes way, he is as amazing as every bit of what everyone calls him”, Zatanna grinned. 

 “Okay but what about Bruce?” Kara asked. 

 “Bruce and I never went that far. Besides, he likes Selina”. Zatanna told them. “Spider-Man is so sweet, charming, strong, very good in bed, and loves to make love”. 

 “So it’s not just sex, its love making?” Karen smirked. 

 “Hell yes, it is. Best thing is he isn't dating anyone and apparently the girls on the team have slept with him and they don’t mind sharing at all”. 

 “Okay what about STD’s?” Kara asked. 

 “He was treated to be immune to diseases including STD’s. You know I know where he lives and if you want you two have a turn at him”. Kara and Karen looked to each other smirking and looked back at Zatanna. So the two alien blondes made plan to have Peter even going so far as to ask Carol, Natasha, Jess, and Jean who all said go for it. Later that day, Kara asked Peter to take her back to his place to thank him for helping her friend. Peter and Kara made to his place and left the door open long enough for Karen to use her super speed to enter. 

 “Once again Peter I want to say thank you properly the only way I know how”, Kara said seductively. Kara held out a blindfold and blindfolded him. “This is just to make things so much more pleasing”. Kara motioned for Karen to quietly come over while she took off Peter’s pants and underwear. 

 While Peter was blindfolded Karen made her to his penis and started to suck him off. Peter felt her tongue play with his shaft and felt so much bliss. Karen was enjoying herself as well and motioned to Kara that she was going to ride him and stripped off her clothes. Kara huffed but agreed and Karen mounted Peter placing his cock inside of her wet opening. “Oh wow this feels good”, Peter said.

‘ _I know it does baby, just keeping fucking this nice pussy, baby_ ’ Karen thought to herself. 

 “Are you enjoying this Peter?” Kara asked. 

 “Yes I am”. 

 “Good because I have surprise for you”, Kara said and slowly pulled off the blindfold for Peter to see Karen on top of him. 

 “Whoa how did…” Peter was shocked more so because it’s Karen instead of Kara. 

 “Relax Peter, just relax. Let me make things so much better for you”, Karen said as she laid on top of Peter massaging his cock with her vagina. Because of how good it felt and because of how well she was fucking him Peter was near his limit. Karen sensed Peter was getting close and got off of him. “Hold on I’m not the only one who wants you. Kara would you like a turn?” 

 Kara didn't answer she smiled and got on top of Peter having already stripped naked. Kara went straight to work and bounced herself on top of Peter. “Oh yes, yes baby, yes right there!” Kara shouted as she was being filled by his large cock. The feeling was too good that Kara came on Peter. Kara decided to stop as she could see Karen starting to get antsy. “I have an idea that all three of us will enjoy”, Kara said and rolling off of Peter, grabbing Karen, and placing Karen on top of herself. 

 “Oh I think you are right. We are going to enjoy this”, Karen said before kissing Kara. The sight of two girls kissing caused Peter to grab them both and started to fuck both of them at the same time. ‘ _Why haven’t I thought of doing something like this to Jess, Carol, Natasha, or Jean_ ’, Peter thought to himself. Peter let loose and continued to thrust into them reaching his limit and shooting his seed into both girls. Good thing they were on birth control. Both girls moved to the left and right sides of the bed allowing Peter to crash in the middle. “That was… amazing”, both girls said in unison and they snuggled next to Peter. 

 The next day Kara, Karen, and Zatanna decided to go back home. Not before giving Peter a goodbye kiss in private.Before they left Zatanna told them of a possible inter-dimensional alliance against forces like Thanos and Darkseid. With that the three left and went back home. With that Carol decided to reward Peter for helping them.

Elsewhere for a certain retired hero it's mating season and she has her eyes on the web slinger.

**A cat person (Not Black Cat) and spider will make love next time.**


	7. Mating Season

 Today Peter is visiting an ally and a former Avenger Jennifer Walters aka She-Hulk. Jen and Spidey have been working together to locate where Stryker is.

 "He has been spotted over the last weeks at different areas in New York. However, instead of killing mutants he is kidnapping them. The X-Men have already been notified and other heroes have been alerted to watch out for him if they see", Jen said.

 "Thanks Jen, we would have been able to spot him sooner but thanks to those metal helmets based off Magneto's I doubt cerebro would find them. So for now we can only do what we can", Peter said.

 "That reminds me, how is your harem doing?" Jen asked smirking. Carol told Jen everything from the training session to having a harem.

 "They are doing just fine in fact tomorrow we are..." Peter was cut off by a ringtone from Jen's cellphone.

 "Hold on Spidey", Jen said to him so she could answer her phone. "Hello... What... how... just stay calm I can... hello, hello!?"

 "What's wrong?" Peter asked.

 "It's a friend of mine and the Hood is attacking her. I'm sorry Spidey but I need to go...dammit I forgot I still have paperwork to do", Jen told him.

 "Don't worry, I'll go stop the Hood", Peter told her.

 "Thanks, this is her address", Jen wrote done the address to her friends place and Peter left to find her.

 Peter swung through New York and ended up at her address and saw what was going on. A man in a hood, obviously the Hood and a woman with an appearance like a tiger were fighting. Peter recognized the woman. ' _That's Greer Grant aka Tigra'_ , Peter thought to himself. Peter listened in on what was being said.

 "That's right Tigra, I know that it's mating season and considering Hank Pym is gone no one is going to save you", Hood said as he punched Tigra in the face. Tigra jumped back up tried to attack him but but he kneed her in the the stomach causing her to lose her breathe. "Face it you want it just as much as I do".

 Peter was disgusted and angered by what he was watching. "Get away from me you creep!" Tigra yelled as she tried to kick him but he dodged and backhand slapped her.

 "You bitch did I say you had a choice in this!?" Hood yelled at her as he held her by her hair. Peter became and more infuriated with the Hood's actions. "This is happening whether you like it or not!"

 "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Peter's rage exploded as he jumped down and attacked the Hood. "DO. NOT. FUCKING. TOUCH. HER. EVER. AGAIN. YOU. STUPID. SON OF A. BITCH!" Peter shouted as he continued to punch Hood in the face. Peter stopped realizing that contiuning would kill him and decided to web up Hood to the wall.

 "Spidey...help me...please", Tigra said weakly breathing heavily. Peter walked over to her to help her but she pulled him down on top of her, pulled up his mask, and kissed him. "I need you Spidey. It's mating season and I need you".

 Peter wanted to fight back but gave in as I he figured she wasn't going to let go. Tigra pulled down her bikini bottom and top becoming completely naked and removed Peter's pants and already erect penis.

 "Fuck me Spider-Man, fuck me", Tigra whispered to him and her legs around his waist. Peter did just that as he entered into Tigra's hot and already wet vagina and started fucking her like a mad man. "OH FUCK YES! Yes Spidey, fuck me hard, yes, yes, YES!"

 If anything Peter had fantasized about about having sex with Tigra. Fantasizing about it was one thing but actually doing it was another. Peter thrust into her as hard as he could to satisfy her uncontrollable lust. He couldn't blame her really as she had been suppressing that urge for years and now it was killing her if she suppressed any further.

 Peter continued to thrusting in her and felt himself reach his limit. "Tigra here I cum",Spidey told her.

 "Inside of me baby, inside me", Tigra begged and Peter came inside of her. Tigra screamed as she orgasmed around Peter cock causing him to cum a second time inside of her.

 Peter collapsed on top of her with Tigra smiling as all the years of sexual tension was finally gone. Tigra turned Peter's face and kissed him again.

 "That was amazing", Tigra said.

 "Well that is what they say about me. But to be honest, you are way more amazing", Peter said to her. Tigra pulled him in for another kiss which he happily accepted.

 "Oh please get a room", Hood said and had webbing cover his mouth.

 Peter and Tigra got dressed and dropped Hood off to the police. Tigra called Jen and told her everything and let her know that she was fine and she was very satisfied by Peter. This caused Jen to wonder if she could have moment with Peter all to herself.

 "Thanks Spider for everything", Tigra said.

 "Hey it's no problem at all. Besides we're friends aren't we?" Peter said smiling and Tigra giggled hugging him.

 "I guess you do love cats and not just cat burglars".

 "Yeah, I guess". Tigra kissed him and went back home while Peter swung back to Avengers Tower.

 Someone was watching Peter and did not like this at all. "How is it a mere mortal can seduce that many women? I will see to it that he will never seduce another woman again", said the woman.

 The woman stood up and made her way out of the building she was in.

 "Let's see how impressive he is against Amora the Enchantress".

 

**Uh oh, what is Amora going to do. Find out next time.**


	8. Enchanment

 Peter has been enjoying his life so far. He has being loved by the people, has a great relationship with other heroes, and has his own harem. In addition to that people are starting to ignore J. Jonah Jameson’s constant rants about Spider-Man being a menace. Peter loved everything in his life. 

 However, a certain Asgardian named Amora doesn't like this at all. In fact she wants to know what makes Spider-Man tick. “I will personally see how Spider-Man is and then expose him like the bug he rightfully is”, Amora said as she entered the Bifrost and was transported to Midgard (Earth). 

 On Midgard at Avenger’s Tower, the Avengers were celebrating the anniversary of its founding team members and the team’s creation. All current Avengers members and Jean Grey were there and partying. Jean sat with Carol, Jess, and Natasha and was talking and partying with one another. Peter walked over to Carol and took her over to a place to talk. 

 So this is how parties with the Avengers are. I have to say I should’ve joined the Avengers along with Beast a long time ago. Oh I can just think of all the memories I would've made”, Jean said smiling. 

 “Oh yeah I can see that happening. Just think of how Scott would react to you leaving”, Jess told her. 

 “Oh yeah, his tears would turn into a river”, Jean joked as Jess laughed. “Honestly though Scott should stay happy and Emma is just the woman for him. Besides, Peter is so much better than Scott”. 

 “Speaking of Peter, where is he?” Natasha asked as Carol walked back to the group. 

 “Peter had to leave early”, Carol said and the girls looked down. “He said that Horizon Labs called him to come in early so he had to leave. Other than that he said he make things up to us tomorrow”. The girls heads rose and they all smirked, agreed, and continued to party. 

 Peter was at his place getting ready for bed after taking a shower. The moment he walked into his bedroom he found Amora standing there which caught him by surprise. “Whoa what are you doing here?” Peter asked out of confusion. 

 “I’m here for you”, Amora said.

 "Why me?" Peter asked and with a snap of her fingers Peter’s towel disappeared and Peter was now naked.

 “I’m here to humiliate you to make sure you… my goodness. Even Thor is not this well-endowed. How can that be?” Amora was going to humiliate Peter only to be smitten with his large manhood. ”It seems as though I will have to torment you in my own way”. Amora removed her shirt and bra exposing her large breasts. Amora snapped her fingers and restrained Peter so he couldn’t escape. She then proceeded to wrap her breasts around his penis and started moving up and down. 

 “Did you have to restrain me?” Peter asked. Amora ignored him and started to lick the tip of his cock and this caused Peter to moan. Amora took her breasts off of him and started sucking him. This went on for about five minutes. Amora then removed her skirt, leggings, and panties and climbed on top of Peter. 

 “You better be good”, Amora said as she entered him inside of her and gasped at the pleasure she felt. Amora immediately started to furiously work him by bouncing on him. “My goodness, I dreamed of being ravaged by Thor but never a mortal. How is it that a goddess, such as myself, easily falls into the clutches of a mere insect?” 

 Hearing that was made Peter mad and using his enhanced strength broke free of the chains. Peter grabbed Amora around the waist and flipped themselves so that he would be on top. Peter started to thrust into Amora as he wanted to punish her. 

 “You know what you need, a good punishment”, Peter said and continued to thrust harder while Amora screamed out in pleasure. “You think you can just try to humiliate me and not get punished? Guess again lady. Also spiders are arachnids and I guess being fucked by one is revolting, huh?” Peter taunted. 

 “Yes it is revolting and I hate you so much but FUCK yes it feels so good. Don’t you dare stop, fuck me harder, yes right there”. Amora loved the feeling of being fucked by this mortal and didn't want him to stop. 

 Peter felt himself reach “Is it okay if I cum inside you, Amora?” 

 “Yes it is, fill me up, Spider-Man, cum inside me”. Peter coated her walls with his semen. “YESSSSSSSSSSS”, Amora screamed out in pleasure as she came as well. Peter got off of her and decided to put his clothes back on while Amora was still in his bed smiling. “I wonder how is it you do it?"

 "Honestly I don't know, all I know is that it all just happened. I guess after everything I have been through, my karma finally kicked in and gave me all of this", Peter told her.

 Amora got up and got dressed. "I will admit Spider you are very impressive however my heart still belongs to Thor", Amora said. "But should I fail to capture Thor's heart, I will be back for you". Amora then teleported away with a smile.

  _'I just had sex with a supervillain. Who's next?'_ Peter thought to himself as he fell asleep.

 The next day after working at Horizon Labs, Peter went straight to the girls and kept his word about spending time with them. But just as they were going to do so a portal opened and Zatanna appeared.

 "Zee, you're back. Is something wrong?" Peter asked.

 "Yes Peter, there is. Your enemy named Thanos has sided with Darkseid and are plotting to take over two universes at once. We need all the help we can get", Zatanna told him.

 Elsewhere in another universe, Kara and Karen are together. "I wonder, will Peter there to help us", Kara asked.

 "Don't worry, Peter will definitely help us and once it's all done we can celebrate with him", Karen told her younger counterpart. Just then a shapely woman appeared having just got out of the shower wearing a tiara and metal braces with a towel wrapped around her.

 "Who is this 'Peter' you two constantly talk about?" the woman asked.

 

**Sorry for the long wait. I lost power and internet connection due Hurricane Matthew. Next time another DC girl.**


	9. Wonderful Encounter

 The heroes of both universes mobilized and got to work immediately. The Avengers consisting of Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, Spider-Man, Captain Marvel, Spider-Woman, and Wolverine with special guest Jean Grey teamed with the Justice League.

 The Justice League consisted of Superman, Supergirl, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Powergirl, Zatanna, Green Arrow and most importantly Wonder Woman. Needless to say the League had heavy hitters and just strong as the Avengers.

 Pulling together the heroes fought against and defeated Thanos and Darkseid. A hard fought victory earned to the heroes with thanks to Spider-Man who singlehandedly defeated Darkseid. Peter tricked Darkseid into going into the Marvel Universe and with the uni power became Cosmic Spider-Man (or Captain Universe Spider-Man, it doesn't matter) again to beat Darkseid into submission. What would you expect from someone who once punched Hulk into space?

 The only people who saw was Carol, Zatanna, Batman, Wonder Woman, Karen and Logan. With Darkseid defeated the uni power left Peter and he reverted back to his non cosmic self.

 The rest of the heroes defeated Thanos rather easily as he was separated from Darkseid. With both mega powerful villains defeated the heroes went to the Marvel Universe to party. All except Batman who didn't want to come saying he was going to be busy dealing with his own villains.

 Either way the League and Avengers gathered with Captain America giving a speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate a hard fought victory against two our greatest enemies and to celebrate the coming together of new friends and allies. We of the Avengers welcome the Justice League to our universe as allies and as friends", Cap said and Superman walked up and shook Cap's hand with a round of applause.

 Superman stood up with a big smile and began to speak. "Thank you, Captain. We of the Justice League thanks everyone here for fighting alongside us and for your hospitality towards us", Superman said.

 "And now without further a due, a toast to everyone here today. Cheers!" Cap said.

 "Cheers!" Everyone in the room said.

 As everyone was partying Peter was in a deep conversation with Barry Allen aka Flash. "No way, you punched him into space?" Barry asked excitedly.

 "Yep, but I felt kinda bad that I did that so I flew up and brought him back to Earth. Not making that up. However, I suggest not talking to Hulk about it. He may... you know", Peter said and Barry just started laughing.

 "So that was your second time, huh?" 

 "Oh yeah that definitely was", Peter told Barry Just as Wonder Woman approached them.

 "Hello gentlemen", Wonder Woman said smiling.

 "Hey Diana", Barry said.

 "Hey Wonder Woman", Peter said. "By the way thanks for saving me from Thanos. I should've said it sooner but I was caught up in something else. Sorry about that".

 "No need to apologize Spider-Man and please call me Diana. As for the thing with Thanos you are very much welcome. Say Barry can I speak to Peter alone", Diana asked.

 "Sure, I have to get going soon. The CCPD are going to investigate a murder so I have to get back home. I'll see you later", Barry said and left like a blur. Fastest Man Alive for a reason.

 "So what did you want to talk about?" Peter asked.

 "You will have to come with me to somewhere... private", Diana said. Diana took Peter to one of the rooms and locked the door behind her once Peter was inside. "Spider-Man I wanted to thank you personally for helping Zatanna and for saving our worlds. I have seen you fight and I must say you definitely earn title 'Amazing Spider-Man'. So please accept this as my way of saying thank you".

 Diana slowly walked over to Peter, slowly removed his mask, and kissed him. Peter kissed her back as she started to take off his clothes and her own. Pushing Peter onto the bed Diana crawled on top of him kissing once more.

 "Are you sure about this? I mean what if Superman finds out", Peter asked.

 "Don't worry about Superman, Karen took him away to try the food in New York. Besides he may have super hearing but won't hear us with loud music already playing", Diana said and continued kissing him while laying on top of him.

 Diana reached for Peter's manhood and slowly entered it into her awaiting entrance. Diana moved slowly then gained speed to satisfy the younger hero and herself. Diana was tight but was a perfect fit for Peter and he felt herself about to climax as she continued bouncing on him.

  To Peter she must have been sexually frustrated and someone inside of her. "Does that feel good Spider?" Diana asked as Peter grabbed her breasts and began sucking them.

 "Yes it does feel good", Peter told her and Diana kissed him. Peter decided to turn themselves over so that he was on top and continued to thrust into her. Every time he tried pulling out his cock her vagina sucked him back in milking him harder than before.

 "Karen and Kara were telling the truth you really are amazing", Diana said. "They told me how good you were and how good at pleasing you were. I got curious and decided to see for myself. You are every bit of what a woman wants in a man". Diana wrapped her legs around Peter's waist and massaged his cock with her wet pussy.

 Peter lifted her up, sitting her on his lap and started fucking her senseless. Diana enjoyed every minute of it as much as Peter did. Peter was ready climax and Diana gave him the OK to cum inside of her. Peter released his essence into her and she climaxed on his cock.

 Peter fell back with Diana in his arms. A few minutes passed and Diana spoke first. "I think I should say thank you more often. Just so know Zatanna, Kara, and Karen will be staying in this universe for a while. They will need a guide around New York and elsewhere. Will you help them?" Diana asked.

 "Of course I'll help. I'll do everything I can to help", Peter said and Diana kissed him. Soon the League except for Zatanna, Supergirl, and Powergirl went back home. Peter told them that he would be giving them a tour of his universe and the tour started as they decided to go to their first place. Karen asked if he had a great time with Wonder Woman to which Peter said yes.

Elsewhere William Stryker had found a new mutant captive to replace Jean Grey. This one he had every intention to control and this time Spider-Man would not stop him. This new captive had purple hair and was Asian. What will Spidey due against the Church of Humanity's new captive, **Psylocke**.

 

**I'm coming up with up with a new story. The Avengers and Justice League fighting together plus Spidey and a DC girl get together. Next time saving Psylocke.**


	10. Mind Games

 The last few days Peter has been escorting Zatanna, Kara, and Karen around his universe even going as far as assisting in battles against HYDRA, the Sinister Six, and Loki. The Avengers have been so grateful before and thanked the three Leaguers.

 Just as everything was said and done Peter got a mental message from someone. _'Spider-Man, this is Betsy Braddock. I need you. Please help me, Stryker will kill millions of mutants. You must hurry!' Betsy warned him._

Peter quickly told Jean and X let her know what was going on. Jean told him she was Psylocke and told him she was coming with him to find her and finish off Stryker. While Peter was not for killing, people he did agree that Stryker was beyond reason. Peter told the girls what's g 

 Using a small device similar to cerebro at the X-Mansion they quickly located Psylocke. Racing over they spotted another CoH base and managed to sneak in. With Jean clouding everyone's minds no one saw Spider-Man and Jean Grey enter. That is until they were spotted X by those with helmets similar to Magneto's.

 "Looks like have to do this the old fashioned way", Peter said and jumped in the air spraying webbing in their eyes and kicking them in the face while Jean throws them aside to look for her friend.

 "She is right through these doors, I can feel her in there", Jean tells Peter. Peter nodded in agreement.

 "Alright then, let's get her, kick Stryker's butt, and get out of here. This place is starting to give me the creeps", Peter said and Jean telekineticly opened the doors. What they saw was Psylocke strapped to the same device that was on Jean with Stryker in a mech suit.

 "You'll pay for what you have done Spider-Man. It's bad enough to have your kind around now you and the rest of you freaks will take the full force of God's divine wra..." Stryker was saying until Peter webbed his mouth.

 "We didn't come here to listen to you talk. We came to here to stop you. This ends now Stryker", Peter said with rage for Stryker's insults on mutants and him.

 Peter fought against Stryker in the mech suit to hold him off while Jean went to rescue Betsy.

 "It's no wonder you target kids because you can't take on the adults can you, you fucking COWARD?!" Peter yelled as he continued to beat down on Stryker. Stryker managed to move his arm and swat Peter away. Peter tried to retaliate but was stepped on by a big metal foot.

 "You were right Spider-Man, this ends now. Your time ends as well as the mutant trash on this planet. Once you are gone no one will stop me", Stryker said when a purplish figure appeared in front of him and kicked him in the face.

 "It's a good thing you got my message Spidey", the figure revealed to be Psylocke said as she helped Peter up.

 "You're okay! Thank goodness and thank you for the save", Peter said to her and she smiled.

 "Thank you for coming to my aid Spider. Now then let's take down this hypocritical douche bag", Betsy said as Jean appeared beside Peter.

 Jean and Betsy took on Stryker's men and with ease defeated them. Spider-Man dealt with Stryker himself and ended up punching him through the suit.

 "Impossible! I can't lose to you. To any of you! How, how can this be! How can I lose to the likes of you monsters!" Stryker screamed out in frustration. "No, never, never again". Stryker pulled out a device that had five seconds until it explodes.

 Jean acting quickly tapped into the power of the Phoenix and teleported herself, Betsy, and Peter away just as the explosion occurred.

 The Avengers and X-Men arrived shortly thereafter and searched the area and found Stryker's remains. With Stryker dead the Church of Humanity died with him.

 Jean suggested to Peter about taking Betsy to Avenger's Tower to get checked up. Peter agreed and as he turned around Jean winked at Betsy.

 As soon as  Peter and Betsy got to the med bay Betsy locked the door and tackled Peter kissing him. "I'm sorry Peter but I couldn't wait any longer", Betsy said.

 "I understand but I still have to check you over and make sure you are okay", Peter said and Betsy smirks.

 "Well then, you have better check me over really good Peter", Betsy said seductively as she removed her top revealing her firmly large breasts. The two continued to make out until Betsy sixty-nined him and and started to suck his cock.

 Peter started spanking her and Betsy giggled and moaned at the same time as Peter start eating her out. Betsy continued to suck him off until Peter came in her mouth. Betsy proceeded to swallow his cum.

 "Mmm, delicious. I hope you have more", Betsy said huskily and started crawling over him to be face to face as Peter leaned up spreading her legs apart.

 "Of trust me there is a lot more and just for you", Peter said and entered her tight and wet pussy and started fucking her. Betsy smiled and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck while he fucks her.

 "Oh yes baby, keep going, harder baby, harder!" Betsy begged as she felt Peter pump into her. Peter was pushed back onto the bed with Betsy on top of him bouncing on him.

 Peter held on to her hips as she rocked him back and forth trying to milk him. He also started thrusting under her so she could feel all of him inside of her. Peter kissed her and decided to flip over with himself on top and thrust into her harder than before.

 Peter's thrusting caused Betsy to come on his cock. With that Peter felt himself reach his limit. "Do you want it?" Peter asked her.

 "You know I want it", Betsy said and Peter came inside of her. Peter collapsed on top of her and Betsy laughed.

 "Well it looks like you're okay and to be honest extremely sexy", Peter told her and Betsy chuckled.

 "Well thank you for that, Spider-Man", Betsy cooed than kissed Peter. Peter decided to take her back to the Xavier Institute where Betsy kissed him goodbye before heading in. Logan came out and thanked Peter for saving Betsy.

 After that Peter met up with the three girls and continued on the tour of his universe. After a while Peter and the girls (The Leaguers and his harem) all slept together.

 The next day Peter was on his phone talking to Carol talking about his day at work. "... So if it works we could sell it and make a profit", Peter said.

 " _Alright just make sure you don't try to blow up the city"_ , Carol joked through the phone. " _Okay I gotta go. I'll talk to you later"_. As soon as he hung up some comes behind him.

 "Hey Peter, long time no see". Peter recognized that voice and turned to look at the person and couldn't believe it.

 "Mary Jane Watson", Peter said.

 

**Next time the fire cracker and magically divorced ex wife of Peter and she has a friend with her.**


	11. The Redhead and the Cat

 Peter was face to face with his ex girlfriend Mary Jane Watson, the redhead supermodel he dated during his time in college. The she was standing right in front of him.

 "Hey MJ what's going on?" Peter asked nervously.

 "Oh nothing much just wanted to see you. Besides I have a new club opening up in this area", MJ said.

 "Really, well congratulations on the new club", Peter said clapping for her and MJ smiled.

 "Thanks Peter, it's always nice to know you're still nice to others... even as Spider-Man", MJ said and whispered the last part.

 "All part of the Parker charm".

 "Yeah, yeah, but that's not the only thing I wanted to talk about. I hear that Spidey has been spending his time surrounded by women", MJ smirked.

 "Well I will admit that I have been around a lot of women", Peter said, "but we are all working together to fight bad guys".

 "I believe there's a lot more to it but I came to ask if we can talk later on today".

 "Sure, why not?"

 "Thanks, Pete. Come by my place at 9:30 pm tonight. Here's my address and come dressed nicely", MJ gave a card and started walking off. "See you tonight, Tiger".

 Peter went back to the Tower and told the women what was going on and about his meeting with MJ. The women giggled and told him to go on and meet MJ and see what she wants. Peter swung through the city of New York as Spider-Man until he ended up at her address.

 As Peter walked in he noticed that the room was clean and had a nice bed in the center of it. As if on cue MJ came out in a white bathrobe.

 "Hey Pete nice of you to drop by", MJ said.

 "Well I was told by a friend to come here so here I am", Peter said. MJ walked seductively over to Peter. "So what did you want to see me about?"

 "Oh that's thing I didn't want to see, she did". Peter turned around and saw a woman in a black skin tight cat suit with her cleavage showing, a black mask, and white hair. Peter easily knew who she was.

 "Felicia, you called me?" Peter asked.

 "Of course Spider, I wanted to see you. Besides we have so much to talk about", said Felicia Hardy aka the Black Cat.

 "Talk about what?" Peter asked.

 "Scratching an itch the both of us have and we both know you're the best at that", Felicia told him as she pushed him on to the bed and slowly crawled on to him. MJ took off the bathrobe revealing her naked body. "The reason why I called you was to have sex with you, Spider". Felicia unzipped her suit revealing her large breasts and kissed Peter.

 "Besides we know about those other girls and we are kinda jealous. How come you didn't come to us first?" MJ said with cute pout as she wiggled her breasts in Peter's face. "You know that if you needed a release you could have came to us".

 Felicia took off Peter's shirt and stripped out of her cat suit. "You're right, I should've and I'm sorry that I didn't. Is there any way for me to make it up to you two?" Peter said. At that both MJ and Felicia jump on top of him.

 Taking off Peter's pants, MJ and Felicia went  straight for Peter's cock. Both ladies licked all over his balls tasting every part of his manhood.

 At the same time Peter fingered them both. The two moaned as Peter began thrusting his fingers inside of them. Soon Peter reached limit and came on their faces. Felicia and MJ wiped off his cum. Felicia went first getting on top of him and placing his cock inside of her.

 Felicia rode Peter like her life depended on it while Peter held onto her hips. "Feels good doesn't it Spider?".

 "Oh yes it does". Felicia pounded herself onto his shaft while Peter played with MJ sstarted eating her out. MJ moaned at Peter eating her and Felicia loved what he was doing to her.

 MJ sat up now sitting on Peter's face turning around and kisses Felicia. Felicia whispered to MJ saying "let's switch positions". MJ agreed and now MJ was riding Peter while Felicia sat on his face.

 From under both women Peter thrust into MJ as hard as he could spanking her and Felicia. Peter continued digging his tongue into Felicia's forbidden area as Felicia screamed in ecstasy.

 Both girls off and Peter placed Felicia on top of MJ and fucked them both that way. Feeling Peter fuck them so hard Felicia and MJ kissed as a result. Peter was reaching his limit. "Ladies here I cum!" Peter warned them.

 "Inside Peter/Spider", said both women. Peter came inside of them both and didn't let up. He let them both have it. Pete collapsed in between them and both women cuddled up to him.

 "By the way how did you know about what I was doing?" Peter asked Felicia.

 "Was jumping from roof to roof to talk to you only to see two blondes at the same time. I wanted to stop you it but found myself entertained and horny", Felicia shrugged.

 "Of course you did", MJ said smirking.

 "So are you still mad at me?" Pete asked MJ.

 "No I'm not mad at you anymore but I want to do this again another time", MJ said.

 "Also I want to be apart of it so no leaving me out", Felicia said.

 "Okay then but I will have to tell the others", Peter said.

 Peter stayed the night with MJ and Felicia sleeping with both of them. The next day Peter told the girls and they giggled again but let him know they weren't mad. As the day was drawing to a close Peter was pulled by Powergirl to spend so time with her which complied with.

 Elsewhere in her office Jennifer Walters aka She-Hulk is playing with herself thinking about Spider-Man. "Spidey you and I are going to have a moment together sooner or later", Jen said.

 

**Next time She-Hulk, but you knew that right? And someone else?**


	12. Greeny Lovers

 Peter woke up in his place to find Karen Starr sleepy and snuggled up to him smiling. Peter smiled and laid back only to find lips pressed against his and soft pillows against his chest. Peter slowly opened his eyes to see Karen kissing him.

 "Good morning beautiful", Peter said and she smiled at him with love.

 "Good morning handsome", Karen said to him. "Last night was great".

 "I know I was there", Peter joked and she chuckled.

 "Yeah, sadly today's our last hour together", Karen said going from happy to frowning, "we have to go back an hour from now. I'm going to miss you Peter. We all are".

 "I'm going to miss you guys too but hey we will see each other again won't we?" Peter asked.

 "Of course we will and we all will give you a night to remember", Karen said to seductively.

 "Great, now I can't wait for the next to come", Peter joked and started making out with Karen.

 Later that day, the Avengers gathered as the women left to go back to their universe. Zatanna, Kara, and Karen thanked Peter for guiding them and trusting them. As they departed Steve Rogers aka Captain America went to Peter to tell him something.

 "What's going on?" Peter asked.

 "It's Jen, she wants to speak with you", Steve said casually. "It's nothing urgent she just wants to talk to you when you have the chance".

 "Oh okay, I'll go see her after work", Peter said.

 Peter told the girls that Jen wants to speak with him. The girls told him that he should be okay and to be mindful of Jen. With that Peter went off to work and after wards went over to see her. Just as Peter want inside of Jen's place he was jumped by a familiar face.

 "Spidey, it's so good to see you again!" said a cheerful Tigra as she jumps on him hugging and kissing him. Peter was smiling through his mask for being bombarded with love.

 "Hey Tigra, how have you been?"

 "I was doing good. Now I am much better now that you're here", Tigra flirted with him.

 "Okay Greer, let go of him. I need to talk to him for a minute", said Jen aka the sensational She-Hulk as she appeared looking at the two smirking.

 "Aw I wanted to play with Spidey", Tigra pouted.

 "Hahaha, you can play with him after I talk with him", Jen said.

 "Okay but be gentle with him, he's mine afterwards", Tigra whispered smiling then turned to Peter. "I'll see you later Spidey, much later". Tigra kissed him on the cheek then left.

 "Sorry about her she can be clingy at times. I think she likes you", Jen said.

 "I don't deny that and don't worry Tigra is-mph", Peter was tackled to the ground as Jen pulled his mask above his nose and started kissing him.

 "Sorry about that I couldn't wait any longer. I have been waiting for a long time to do this with you". Jen continued to kiss Peter while she removed his shirt. Jen sat up proceeded to remove her shirt, bra, pants, and panties.

 "Whoa, sensational was the right word to describe you", Peter said as he was now staring at a completely naked She-Hulk.

 "Flatterer", Jen smirked.

 "It's not flattery if it's true", Peter said as he took off his pants and underwear. Jen looked down and gasped.

 "Wow, Carol told me how good you were but she never told me how big you were", Jen said as she grabbed Peter's cock and began sucking on it.

 Peter moaned as Jen continued to blow him. Jen deep-throated his cock as she wanted all of him down her throat. The feeling for Peter ,having his cock down her throat, was overwhelming that he came inside of her mouth.

 Jen got up, grabbed Peter's hand, and brought him to her bedroom. Peter laid down on the bed as Jen crawled on top of him. "You think you can handle me?" Jen asked.

 "I don't know..." Peter said as he placed his cock in her pussy, "...let's find out". Jen began fucking Peter and kissing him at the same time. Peter began spanking and grabbing her ass while thrusting into her.

 Jen could feel every inch of him inside of her and she couldn't be any happier about it. Just then Peter flipped her over and started fucking her doggystyle. "Oh god dammit, yes Spider, fuck me just like that, yes!" Jen begged.

 Peter kept fucking her and Jen moaned in ecstasy. Peter turned her over and started fucking her missionary style. Peter kissed her as Jen squeezed his cock with her pussy. Peter felt himself reach his limit and decided to warn her. "Jen here I cum".

 "Inside me Spidey, inside me", Jen said. Peter came inside of her causing Jen to orgasm. The two laid down for thirty seconds and Jen broke the silence. "I always knew you were amazing, I never knew you were that amazing", Jen said.

 "Thanks, I try my best", Peter said. Jen got up and went to the door.

 "Well Spidey as much as I hate to hit and run I have to go but someone is here to keep you company", Jen said opening the door as Tigra entered. "She's all yours Spidey". Tigra immediately jumped onto Peter as Jen left smiling.

 Elsewhere a woman was thinking about Spider-Man.

**Who's the mysterious woman thinking of Spidey. You decide who it will be. A poll was set up to see who you want to see next. Go here to vote now: https://goo.gl/nEB1vK. Ends of Friday.**


	13. Gypsy in Red

 Peter woke up in his place remembering what he did yesterday. After his session with Jen he went three rounds with Tigra until he left and went home.

 An hour passed and Peter had gotten dressed and web swung to Avenger's Tower. Upon entering he was tackled to the ground by his harem. Carol, Jess, Natasha, and Jean hugged and kissed Peter much to his delight.

 "Good morning angels", Peter joked.

 "Good morning Charlie", the women said in unison as they played along. All five laughed at the joked as the ladies helped him up.

 "So what's going on?" Peter asked.

 "A former Avenger is returning today", Natasha said. "Not just that but she and I talked and well... she wants to join the harem".

 "Really, who's joining?" Peter asked.

 "Eager aren't we? We can't tell you you'll have to see for yourself", Jean said. "Also, she has been going through a lot so please be gentle with her".

 "I promise".

 "You better", Jean joked as she and others went into the meeting room was. Cap explained to the Avengers and Jean what was going to be happening for a few weeks.

 After the meeting Carol and Jess took Peter, who was blindfolded, to a secret room that Peter didn't know about. The moment they entered the room they could incense burning. There was a woman sitting on the bed.

 The woman in the room had auburn hair and green eyes and she was wearing a red bathing suit, with a red rape, and a red tiara. The woman smiled as Carol and Jess brought Peter to.

 With that Carol and Jess began to leave. "He's all yours Wanda", Carol said as she and Jess left and Peter removed the blindfold to see who Carol was talking to.

 "Well hello Peter Parker".

 "Wanda?" Peter said surprised. It was Wanda Maximoff aka the Scarlet Witch. "You want be in my harem?"

 "Well of course. I saw Natasha and Jean kiss you once and asked why they did. They told me everything you did and how great of a lover you are so I asked if I could join", Wanda said.

 "Are sure you want to do this because when we start there is no turning back?" Peter warning her out of concern aware of her previous situations.

 "Does this answer your question?" Wanda asked as she leaned in to kiss Peter. Using her powers Wanda teleported their clothes off. Wanda mentally thought to herself that they should skip the foreplay.

 Wanda slowly got on top of Peter to deepen the kiss. At the same she grabbed Peter's erect manhood and speared herself onto him. Wanda was on top of him and started to grind herself onto him while shoving her breasts in Peter's face just to tease Peter.

 Peter noted how Wanda has a nice rack and decided to suck on them. Wanda moaned as Peter used his tongue to torment Wanda's nipples while she was bouncing on his cock.

 "How does you feel Wanda?" Peter asked as he stopped sucking her breasts.

 "I feel really happy right now. I knew you amazing but this is beyond amazing Peter".

 "Then you are going to be excited about this", Peter said then flipped on top of her to ravage Wanda who screamed in pleasure. Looks like Peter was right.

 "Yes, yes, yes, this is exactly what I need! Thank you Peter, thank you!" Wanda said as Peter thrust into her wet vagina as she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. The feeling Wanda had was something she had not felt in a long time.

 "Wanda here I cum", Peter said to Wanda. Wanda whispered for him to cum inside of her. The way she said it was so sexy to Peter that thrust harder into her. Soon enough he came inside of her.

 The two laid there as Wanda snuggled up next to Peter. "I think I'm gonna enjoy this", Wanda told him.

 "All I have to say is welcome to the Peter Parker Harem", Peter said.

 "Ah come on Pete that's our line", said Jess as she, Carol, Natasha, and Jean entered th room and laid down with them. "And just so you know Wanda we are happy to have you with us".

 "Thank you, all of you", The girls and Peter slept in that together for the rest of the day.

 Elsewhere a blue skinned woman shots at a picture of a certain blonde heroine. "It's I had my fun with killing another person you love so much, Danvers".

**Who is the mysterious woman? Find out next time. Also thank you all who voted for Scarlet Witch.**


	14. Mystery Girl ft. Deadpool

 "Hello everyone. It's your favorite Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool, and I will be helping out with the story. So I hope you'll be satisfied with the second to last chapter because it is going to be hot" said by me, hahaha. "So last chapter Scarlet Witch joined Spidey's harem and someone has it out for Captain Marvel. Let's see what happens and watch out because I will be in here too".

 Peter was working at Horizon Labs when he got a call from anonymous and answered it.

 "Hello, Peter Parker speaking", Peter said.

 "Hey Spidey, how's it going screwing every woman you see?" I said to him.

 "Deadpool what do want?"

 "I just want to know how you have so many women with you. What happened to Mary Jane from Chapter 11 anyway?"

 "Goodbye Deadpool", Peter said to end the conversation.

 "Wait before you go I should let you know someone will try to kill you just to make Captain Marvel miserable".

 "Really, alright then". Peter said hanging up on Deadpool while heeding his warning. _'Someone is out to kill me just to get to Carol. I'all have to be careful_ ', Peter thought to himself.

 Elsewhere Deadpool was getting jealous of Peter.

 "... And how does he get's ass from so many hot women, especially Powergirl, POWERGIRL of all people?! I'm demanding answers Musikman50".

 Musikman50: Deadpool do you to be kicked out of the story.

 "No".

 Musikman50: Then shut the fuck up and do what I say or else you won't sleep with Domino.

 "Really, alright I'm sorry and I won't do it again. I'll be good".

 Musikman50: I'll believe it when I see it.

* * *

 

 Peter was in his Spider-Man suit and at Avenger's Tower relaxing. Peter's spider sense tingled for a bit as could feel someone sneak up on him. Peter turned around to see that it was Carol.

 "Hey Spider how are you doing?" Carol asked.

 "Oh I'm doing fine but I'm glad you are here. I heard from an idiot who said that someone will try to kill me to hurt you. Do you know who would", Peter told her.

 "I know who it is, it's Mystique. She killed a friend of mine and tried to have me killed on more than one occasion. Just try to be careful", Carol informed him.

 "Alright", Peter said as she got up and got up too. "So what do you say we get some beer afterwards?"

 "Sure why not". Just then Peter webbed her up and kicked her to the floor.

 "Carol used to drink but stopped after she found out her liver damaged. Also Carol went on a mission with Widow, Iron Man, and Captain America. Either I'm getting better or you're getting worse and to be honest I'm really disappointed in you Mystique", Peter called her out.

 Mystique transformed back into real form. "Don't think I won't kill you bug!" She hissed as she broke out of his webbing and Peter fought.

 "I don't understand you Mystique! You kill for the fun of it and hate humanity for its prejudice against mutants but will save the world when you want! Why Mystique?!" Peter roared as he demanded an answer.

 "I don't have to explain myself to likes of you big!" Mystique retorted as she roundhouse kicked Peter's ribs only for Peter to grab her and throw her down. Peter proceeded to web her hands behind her back.

 "You know what you're right. Maybe you shouldn't talk at all", Peter said picking her up and carrying her to his room. "Instead, maybe someone should fuck you senseless". Pete said talking off her pants and panties.

 "You wouldn't", Mystique hissed at him as his head hovered around her vagina.

 "Mystique you and both know by now that I would", Pete retorted than started licking her out much to Mystique's digest and pleasure. 

 Mystique or Raven as she is originally called seemed to be conflicted what Peter was doing. She hates Spider-Man with a burning passion but loves how his tongue licks her pussy. If his tongue was that good then how good was his cock?

 Peter licked her out harder until Raven came on his face. "Wow, who knew you were a squirter Mystique?

 "Whoa, hold up! Mystique is squirter?! I am so turned on right now!" ya boy Deadpool talking to Musikman50.

 Musikman50: Deadpool ***facepalms*** don't interrupt the story 

 "Sorry".

 Peter stripped off his clothes except his mask revealing his hard cock to Raven. "Time for the main event. Also it's only been fifteen minutes before the webbing wears off", Peter said before entering Raven's warm and wet vagina.

 Raven felt every inch of Peter's cock fuck her insides. Needless to say Raven still hated Peter the reason is unknown. To be honest they have never fought each other until today and now he was fucking her.

 Peter thrust into her as hard as he could as Raven started to moan in pleasure. "The moment this is over we go back to being enemies a and the first chance I get I will kill you and Danvers", Raven said. 

 "As long as I am around you can forget it", Peter said thrusting harder. Peter flipped her over on to all fours or twos to fuck her from behind.

 Peter had to admit Mystique had a nice ass blue skin and all. Not better than Jess's but still nice. Raven started screaming as Peter hit her G-spot. Peter knew he was reaching his limit.

 "Here I cum Mystique", Peter said as he came inside of Mystique. They spent a second panting and resting. "Let this be a lesson to you to never attack an Avenger regardless if they are or not alone".

 Raven got up and with her hands freed from his webbing she fixed herself up while talking to Peter. "I doubt that but if do come back you and you capture me you can try to teach me a lesson", Raven smirked as she left.

 Peter's phone rang and it was Deadpool. 

 "Nice job Webs! I'm still jealous but nice job", I told Spidey.

 "How do you have my number?!" Peter said shocked.

 "Alright see you around Webs!" I said and hung up.

 A little while while later Carol, Cap, Tony, and Natasha came back. Carol went to into one of the rooms to find Peter and found him sleeping. Carol gently woke him up to tell him something.

 "Carol? Hey... What's going on?" Peter said grogedly.

 "Peter we need to talk", Carol said.

 "What will Captain Marvel tell Spider-Man? What will Spider-Man do find out next time on 'Web of Women'". 

 Musikman50: Dammit Deadpool. Just play us out.

 "Goodbye everyone and happy Halloween".

**Final Chapter and a shocking reveal Next time. Plus Happy Halloween!**


	15. Marvellous Ending

 Peter and Carol made it to the top of Avenger's Tower as Carol wanted to talk to Peter. The moment they made it to the top they laid on their backs on the roof to look at the stars.

 "They're really pretty aren't they?" Carol asked with a small smile.

 "Yes they are. I had a feeling you were the 'look at the stars' kind of person", Peter said. Carol giggled a little.

 "Hey Pete, remember when I flew you to Boston and all that snafu happened?"

 "Of course I remember. We fought soldiers and tried to save a robot girl".

 "Well let me just start by saying those were some of my favorite moments with you", Carol admitted. "Pete these last few months of fighting alongside you, working with you, and of course the unbelievable sex has been the best of my life. You and the girls have are my best friends and I don't want that to change".

 "Wow thanks Carol", Peter said.

 "The thing is Peter I realized how much I need you. You have are and will always be the most amazing person I know", Carol said with seriousness and smiled at Peter. "Truth is Peter I love you".

 Peter's mind was filled with so many things, the most important thought being an entire crowd of people and wrestler Danial Bryan chanting yes.

 "Which brings me to the reason why I called you here. Peter, I'm pregnant". Peter's happiness finally boiled up and he grabbed Carol and kissed her. Carol was surprised but felt happy and kissed him back.

 "Carol I love you too and I promise to make sure to take good care of you and our child", Peter told her. Peter and Carol left the roof and slept together in the same room.

 The women in Peter's harem learned of Carol's pregnancy and later the entire Avengers team. Most were shocked and happy while others were just shocked like Hawkeye.

 Other than that Peter told MJ and his Aunt May about the news. Aunt May wasn't happy he got someone pregnant but she accepted the fact that she would be a grandmother. That and Carol, MJ, and Aunt May got along like sisters.

 Later that day Peter and Carol were back in the room where everything started. Carol decided that they should have sex to celebrate her pregnancy. She also made sure to lock the doors so no one could interrupt them.

 "Well Peter you think you're ready for me?" Carol smirked.

 "I know I'm ready for you", Peter says as he kisses Carol while taking her clothes off. Carol decided to take off Peter's clothes as well.

 With both of them naked Carol jumped on Peter and kissing him. "Peter make love to me", Carol begged him. Peter obeyed and entered his erect manhood into her wet opening and began thrusting.

 Carol moaned as Peter thrust in and out of her. She loved the feeling of Peter inside of her that she started levitating with Peter attached to her.

 This along with Peter's wall crawling powers used to stimulate her sexual nerves more caused her to orgasm. Carol ended up on top of Peter bouncing herself on his manhood that's wet from her juices. Peter followed up by grabbing her breasts and sucking on her nipples.

 "Carol here I cum", Peter told her.

 "Inside me Peter", Carol said. Peter came full force inside of her with Carol kissing him. The two stayed on the floor for a while until they decided to get up.

 "You always know how to impress don't you?" Carol smiled.

 "Totally a non spider related power. This baby is going to change our lives", Peter said holding Carol and touching her stomach.

 "Of course it will and we will be there for you both...", said Jess as she, Nat, Jean, and Wanda came into the room.

 "...Besides its not like Carol is the only one who loves you...", Nat said.

 "You have made love to a lot of women Mr. Parker and yes we know about Amora and Mystique. Telepath remember?" Jean said teasingly.

 "But we love you nonetheless because of ability to love all of us unconditionally and regardless of who you children with we will always be your harem", Wanda said.

 "Thanks ladies and love you all too", Peter said. The women all jumped Peter to make out with him as way to show him as much love he shows them.

 Sometime later Carol gave birth to a healthy baby girl. "We named her Susan May Parker", Carol said as she held her daughter with everyone in awe. Peter was holding Carol as they were now proud parents.

The End

**Thank you for reading my first multi chapter story and supporting me. Not to long from now I will be working on an Avengers story and/or an Avengers/Justice League story. Until next time, true believers.**


End file.
